pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Nightray
Gilbert Nightray (ギルバート ナイトレイ, Girubāto Naitorei) also known as Raven, (鴉, Reibun) he is the servant of Oz Vessalius, Vincent Nightray's older brother and the contractor of the chain Raven. Appearance Gilbert has black hair and golden eyes. Ten years earlier, when he was a child, he wore a blue outfit resembling sailor boy clothes as well as black boots. Currently, he wears a collared shirt which has some buckles on it,over that is a cravat, a pair of white gloves, black pants with a strap around the right leg - closest to his hip that holds his guns, and a black coat. Also, a gold necklace, which is what used to soak up Raven's blood - because if he drank it, he would be an illegal contractor. On that same chain necklace is the Pandora symbol to show he works for them. He also wears black boots that some what have a heel to them and are pointed at the tips, and a black hat, which he treasures since it was given to him by Ada. He is 180 cm tall. Gilbert also has a curved gold ear piercing on his left ear. Personality He is terrified of cats and is a wonderful cook. Ten years earlier, he was a cry-baby but kind. Ten years after (current setting), Gilbert seems cold and quiet but, despite this, he is also very caring and kind, especially towards Oz. Though, sometimes he is indeed a bit harsh toward Oz but only because Oz teases him still and is a little blind in what is in store for him. Sometimes (for example when drunk) he is his old self again, crying easily and calling Oz "Young Master". Rufus Barma reveals that he tried to quit smoking eight times and failed. According to Break, the reason he began smoking is that because he idolizes Oz's Uncle Oscar. In Retrace 21, it is revealed that he holds respect for his younger brother Vincent Nightray for surpassing his own gunman skills in two months, when it took Gilbert a year to practice and perfect his own skills. Though, when his past is somewhat revealed it says that many a time he tried to leave Vincent when they were poor and young but he could never bring himself to do so as well as shot Zai Vessalius which he tried twice already. He often argues with Alice and calls her "Stupid Rabbit", while Alice calls him "Seaweed Head" in retaliation. It is unknown if this is true but Oz points out in an early episode that despite all their bickering Gilbert may have a soft spot for Alice. He does watch out for her but he tends to stay closer to Oz. Quotes *''"Young Master!"'' (to Oz; sometimes romanized as bocchan) *''"I can't cry yet." (to Sharon, after the Second Coming of Age Ceremony) *"Protecting the master... is supposed to be my job!" (to Oz) *"No matter what happens, I will be beside you."'' (to Oz) *''"Maybe you should have waited for us at the village."'' (to Sharon after stopping to help her in chapter 44) *''"What were you thinking?! Do you have that much of a death wish?!"'' (to Oz after almost shooting him while being controlled by Zwei) *''"My name is Raven. I am a servant to Her Majesty the Queen." (to his younger self in the Gil in Wonderland Omake)'' *"Even now, I want to stay as your servant." (to Oz) *''"Shut up, you stupid rabbit."'' (to Alice) *''"SHARON!" (as he shoots Marie, saving Sharon) *"In other words, it'll be fine if you die!"'' (to Alice when she asked him how to erase Oz's seal from forming a contract with Alice) *''"Don't say it. It was to get my hat back..."'' (to Oz when he unleashed Oz's powers so Alice could win his hat back) *''"We...are not connected by light, but darkness instead. I've always thought so...No. I wanted to think like that. Oz is heading toward the light, and left me behind." (Thoughts) *"Give me that letter! I must give it to the Duchess!" ('Raven' to Break during the Gil in Wonderland Omake)'' *''"Protecting the Master is my job...even so he...is always on his own..." (to Sharon, chapter 12) '' *''"Was it all...a lie? Everything that...that Jack...said..." (Thoughts after recalling a memory from the Tragedy) *"Master!" ''(To Oswald/Glen) Chapter Appearances Trivia *It was shown in an omake that he likes dogs because he hates cats. *Gilbert's fear of cats is a reference to "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", when Alice scared off a mouse and some others animals by talking about Dinah (Dinah was the cat). Gilbert is probably based on this mouse, as his brother Vincent is based on the Dormouse, the other rodent in the book. *It appears that he can't take well when drinking as shown in episode 20. When he's drunk, he reverts back into his 14 year old self. *In the one-shot of Pandora Hearts, he is shown to be more of a serious and emotionless person unlike of his main storyline persona. *In the Official Guide Book 8.5 Mine of Mine, it was said that Gil was supposed to be the protagonist of the story instead of Oz *Gilbert was supposed to be the next heir to the Glen name but because his ceremony and transfer of Chains was never carried out Leo obtained the title instead. *In the chapter 7 page 18 there is a bloodied hand in his flashback that looks like Oswalds with quoete ,,This is already my second chance,, *When they saw illusion in dimesnion of the Cheshire Cat, Jack tells him ..Oh its you, will you protect him for sure this time?,,He probbably means Glen/Oswald seeing Jack killed him in the chapter 70 even if Gilbert was there. Category:Male Characters Category:Contractors Category:Nightray Family Category:Pandora members Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Legal Contractors Category:Human Category:Baskervilles